Blepharoplasty is the plastic surgery operation for correcting defects, deformities and/or disfigurations of the eyelids. Excess deposits of eyelid fat can result in the appearance of puffiness around the eyes. The removal of this excess fat improves the overall look of the eyes, resulting in a more youthful and rested appearance of the individual.
Typically this procedure is done using one of two methods. The eyelid may be retracted to expose the underlying fat, which may then be removed using a number of different techniques. Alternatively, an incision may be made horizontally across the length of the eyelid to expose the fat pads underneath. Both of these methods utilize an incision and local anesthesia, and the incision may result in a scar.